


Another Life

by BoltedBee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Domestic, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Married Characters, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: As a carrying mech, Starscream is often in need of new sorts of stimulation and a variety in activities. He's fortunate to have two doting mates who have a difficult time saying "no" to him.





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a "what if" scenario from my other fics of Shockwave/Starscream. I sometimes get comments about involving Soundwave in the pairing, and though it won't happen in Legacy, I thought it could be fun to write this instead. (For those who haven't read my other works, Shockwave has two functioning hands.)

Shockwave entered the door of his modestly-sized abode where he was eagerly greeted by Starscream, who was growing ever heavier by the week during his gestation period. The seeker wrapped his lengthy arms around him, resting his helm over Shockwave's broad chassis.

“How did your work go?” he asked. Starscream seemed to melt into the bigger mech, lowering his wings and resting himself into Shockwave as much as his frame would allow with the bulge in his midsection.

“Better than I had hoped,” Shockwave said, finally returning the affectionate gesture and wrapping his much bulkier arms around his mate. “We finally made a breakthrough with the synthetic energon and are prepared to test it by tomorrow. But as Ratchet understands, I have a family to return home to and could not extend my stay.”

“How very merciful of them.” There was a sarcastic disdain to Starscream's voice, but Shockwave still saw the playfulness to it. He cared little for meager potshots toward the Autobots; Starscream was far more pleased to have his other mate home.

Back at the kitchen table was Soundwave, who nodded when Shockwave looked his way. He had been preparing Starscream's meal: stirring a tall glass full of what could be assumed to be a careful blend of mid-grade, prenatal, and nutrient-rich fuels that the carrying seeker needed in addition to regular mating. Both of them were adept at making such a brew for him. He picked up the glass and gently shook it while Shockwave was watching, signifying that it was ready.

“Shall we sit down?” Shockwave said.

Starscream eyed Soundwave behind him, then pulled Shockwave along with him to the island table that Soundwave sat at so that they could all convene. Starscream made his seat first, quickly taking his warmed fuel and sipping at it. Shockwave sat next and finally gave some of his sought-after attention to his other mate, extending a servo so that Soundwave could take it.

“How was your day?” Shockwave asked him.

“Full,” Soundwave answered, using his rarely-heard voice. He tilted his helm to Starscream, to hint at what he meant.

“I see.” Shockwave offered his other servo to Starscream, who took it when he saw it splayed for him. “I hope that Starscream did not wear you out too much. He has been growing progressively more wanting during his gestation, after all.”

“Do you enjoy speaking about me as if I'm not here?” Starscream asked, suddenly setting his half-empty glass down on the table.

“It is not done out of pleasure, Starscream. We would not speak of you in such a fashion that you could not be present for,” Shockwave clarified.

“So you say.” Starscream threw back the last of his required nutrients and once again set the glass down on the table as if it was a bitter shot of the strongest high-grade in Kaon. “If you must know, Soundwave has been assisting me in reorganizing the nest. It seems he found it too disorderly, and it took us hours to compromise.”

“I'm certain that must have been difficult for you. We know you prefer your environment a certain way, but it must, ideally, work for each of us.”

Starscream shifted somewhat in his seat, but Soundwave squeezed each of his mate's servo. “I know that. And I suppose I appreciate that you _sometimes_ put my needs above your own.”

“It can be a simple choice to choose to accommodate you,” Shockwave said. “I am certain Soundwave feels the same.”

Starscream's wings suddenly fluttered as he remembered something important. “Has Soundwave told you he finally discovered the frequency that allows him to detect our children?”

“He has not. I take it this is a recent discovery?” Shockwave asked. Soundwave nodded his response. “Is it any more convenient than bonding?”

“There's less commitment to a block of time for it, and it would allow both of you to hear them,” Starscream explained. “Though I suppose in the big scheme of things, it would be more gratifying to bond and communicate with them more intimately.”

“I would not be opposed to trying it if the both of you want to test it further.”

“I was hoping you would. Soundwave?” Starscream asked. Reliably, the silent mech nodded. Starscream's wings fluttered as he stood. “We should take it to the bedroom.”

Shockwave and Soundwave eyed one another as their mate trotted down the hallway and into their shared room. They followed him in and the door shut behind Shockwave as he was the last one in. Starscream was already sitting in the center of the berth with both servos resting over his small lump. Soundwave joined him and invited Shockwave to sit adjacent to him. Once they were all together, Soundwave extended a cable and pressed it on the top of Starscream's protrusion. He slowly moved it around a bit until he seemed to find what he was looking for and allowed the tendrils to attach themselves as well. After a moment, a deep but pleased rumble sounded through his frame, making Starscream shudder.

“Did you find them?” Shockwave asked.

Soundwave nodded and extended his second cable to push against the back of Shockwave's neck, who bent forward to allow his mate the room he required. When the connection was complete, Shockwave's optic lit up as he could feel the warmth of the newsparks within him as if they were swimming around in his helm. He felt as if his thoughts were being consumed by them, but he had nothing to fear from his own children. They felt joyful, as if they knew their creators were with them. Their sparks were even and steady. They were in perfect health. Soundwave undoubtedly knew it too. Shockwave had never encountered a stimulus so overwhelming as this and there was a part of him that wanted to completely submit to the feeling.

“How are they?” Starscream asked.

Shockwave barely heard him, but Soundwave displayed a visual of their sparks on his visor, showing what they had both mentally confirmed themselves.

“They're perfect...” Starscream said with a dreamy sigh.

Gently, Soundwave detached the first cable from Shockwave, then the other from Starscream, pulling them back into his chassis.

Shockwave shook his helm in an attempt to clear the airy fog that lingered and properly address his thoughts on this new method of sparkling interaction. “I am pleased the sparklings are in good health. This is a fine method to use in case you have sudden doubt about their well-being and could save time in the future,” Shockwave said. “But I am certain Soundwave shares the same sentiment when I say that proper bonding is preferred to meet with our young, as you mentioned.”

“That is ideal, of course,” Starscream said, continuing to rub small circles over his precious lump, “but that isn't to say it doesn't have specific advantages over bonding.”

“This is true. It could be used as a quick-start to a diagnosis of a problem-” Shockwave stalled as Starscream ran his claws over his frame, easily hitting all the right seams and minuscule weak points the largest mech had. “-though we would- still require an official prognosis from a professional.”

Starscream leaned forward to nip at Shockwave's audial, using the enforcing weight of his field to draw in Soundwave as well. It was always more of a suggestion than a demand; Soundwave was a tough mech to budge. “But is still a good way to commune with our children, yes?”

“Yes...” Shockwave sighed. He allowed himself to be molested by his two mates- mostly by one, but there were still extra servos on him all the same. “How would you like to be taken?”

Starscream cocked his helm, surprised but pleased by the question. “I'm not sure,” he whispered into Shockwave's audial. “Why don't both of you take me at once?”

Shockwave's finials twitched at such a lewd suggestion. “Is that truly what you desire?”

“You both take me one after the other when you've returned home. Though I enjoy it all the same, it's gotten tired.”

“I do not wish to hurt you. I know my length is... quite-”

“Thick,” Soundwave finished. His spindly digits coaxed the mentioned cord forward and into the waiting servo. Soundwave gave the rigid, lavender spike a few, firm strokes.

“Very well,” Shockwave muttered, though he was glad to concede to his mates. “Starscream, prepare Soundwave to enter you.”

“You aren't going to join us?” Starscream asked, wearing his signature pout.

“Do as I say.”

Soundwave did as told as he laid on his back, taking the arguably most comfortable position. He spread his legs, sliding open his spike panel. Starscream looked at Shockwave expectantly but obeyed his orders, resting himself between his mate's long legs, bowing his head and taking Soundwave's spike into his mouth. The spy let his helm fall back on the pillow as Starscream seemed to swallow him whole; Soundwave rested his servo on the back of the silver helm, idly petting his dutiful mate while he worked. Meanwhile, Shockwave enjoyed the performance his mates put on, but still had some reservations about the two of them inside Starscream's valve at once. Starscream wanted to try it, and so Shockwave would do his best to make it work. He tapped twice at the seeker's valve panel and it quickly retracted. Shockwave sighed at the sight that he would never tire of. Not wanting to waste any time, Shockwave slid his middle digit into his mate's wet valve, drawing a muffled moan from him. He quickly slid another in next to it, curling both sharp digits to find his spot. He knew he had when Starscream's wings stiffened and his legs parted, but his helm paused as well.

“Do not stop,” Shockwave ordered, mercilessly prodding the apex of Starscream's valve.

Soundwave used both servos to gently urge Starscream to continue, lest they incur the wrath of their much larger mate. Shockwave inserted a third digit into the soaked valve, torturously spreading them out to stretch the delicate lining. He worked the seeker over until he was certain he could feel the other's spark pulse in his valve.

“Are you close, Soundwave?” Shockwave asked.

Soundwave held up a servo, holding his thumb and foredigit close together but not touching.

“Starscream.”

The seeker stopped, slowly pulling off his mate's spike, assuming he now had permission to do so. He turned his helm toward the bigger mech but continued to appreciate the gentle digits gliding along his helm courtesy of Soundwave.

“I believe you are ready, but if there is an excessive amount of pain during interfacing, you must tell us so. Do you understand?”

“I do,” Starscream said with a nod. Then he wiggled his hips. “But don't keep me waiting any longer. Please. We've waited all day for you...”

“I suppose it would be unfair of me to keep you any longer,” Shockwave said, lining himself up with Starscream's valve but going no further. He looked to Soundwave, “I will go first, as it may be easier for you to slide in after me.”

Soundwave nodded as usual, then watched Starscream's expression changed from that of desperate need to gradual pleasure as Shockwave took his time to stretch him with his spike. As with any delicate task, Shockwave worked his way in slowly, making sure Starscream was undoubtedly comfortable. The generous lubricant aided the slide in, and when Starscream began eagerly pushing himself back on Shockwave's spike, he knew the seeker was ready to move on. Shockwave pushed him forward on the bed, remaining inside him and making him straddle Soundwave. Carefully, Shockwave pulled out enough to only leave the head remaining inside, which only made Starscream try to push back down on it again. Shockwave held him firm.

“Behave yourself,” he scolded. “Soundwave, if you would?”

Soundwave held his spike steady as he used his other servo to guide Starscream down onto him. The two of them worked in unison to make the transition as easy as possible for their carrying mate, carefully working their spikes in together. Starscream was being thankfully cooperative and not trying to force them both in too quickly. The seeker initially winced as Soundwave entered him as well, but unintentionally whined when the spikes were half-way in.

“How do you feel?” Shockwave asked.

“F-fine, just fine,” Starscream said, trying not to be too obvious that he was trying to control his vents. He didn't object to Soundwave's digits gliding along his helm again.

“You still wish to continue?” Shockwave asked permission, but he could feel himself continuing to push into Starscream's valve. He hoped Starscream would choose to be stubborn.

“Of course I do.” Instead of waiting for them to move again, Starscream inched himself downward, gradually taking even more of their sizable lengths. “Do neither of you have a sense of urgency?”

“Roughly the same amount as your penchant for patience.”

Starscream was about to fire back in his usual fashion, but yelped as both of his mates worked in tandem to push more of their lengths inside of him. After the initial sensation of being stretched further, there was a slight burning to juxtapose the pleasure, leaving Starscream feeling overwhelmed and warm. His mates gripped his hips together but didn't force him further. Starscream took Soundwave's servo and held it against his face to feel him even closer as he gyrated his hips in small circles. He smirked as both of his mates made low groans of pleasure, encouraging him all the more to take the lead. They remained still as Starscream took over but their servos stayed on his frame, roaming and touching his most intimate spots; Shockwave gently scratched down his wings while Soundwave plucked around his chest plate and just beneath where his torso began jutting out. Starscream felt the love in every little caress, distracting him from the burning stretch in his valve as he rode them.

Eventually, Soundwave urged him to take more, using both powerful servos to press down on Starscream's shoulders, forcing him to take nearly the remainder of their spikes. Shockwave assisted, holding tight to Starscream's hips. He watched with fascination as his spike was consumed by his mate's valve almost entirely. As the base of his spike nearly bumped into Starscream's aft, the seeker gasped as his servos clamped around Shockwave's.

“Limit: reached,” Soundwave said.

“Noted,” Shockwave responded. “Starscream, are you-”

“Don't stop,” Starscream insisted, “Please don't stop.”

“Take us as you need.”

Starscream's grip on Shockwave loosened as he slowly raised his hips and dropped them back down again, continuing a steady rhythm. His mates allowed him to take them at his own pace as only he would know best to do; they still offered gentle caresses to his frame to stoke his arousal, keeping him constantly stimulated. Starscream leaned forward and brace himself on Soundwave's chest, riding them faster as his valve comfortably accommodated them both. Shockwave groaned quietly behind him as he began thrusting up to meet Starscream, sending harsh vibrations against Soundwave's spike as he himself remained still. The navy mech gripped Starscream's shoulders again but locked into place as his overload crept closer with the assault to his senses. Shockwave took the lead again, holding the slender hips in front of him as he fragged Starscream harder, determined to see each of them to completion.

“Shockwave!” Starscream cried, “Soundwave!!”

“Are you coming?” Shockwave asked, his spike drove frantically in and against both of his mates.

“Yes yes yes yes-!”

Soundwave and Shockwave both let out deep groans as Starscream's valve clamped their spikes together, making it more difficult to move. They came together, filling Starscream's chamber to the brim as they felt the gush of lubricant coat the bases of their spikes. Shockwave's claws dug into Starscream's hips as his overload began subsiding, Starscream's own talons dug into Soundwave's chest, though he didn't seem to mind. Finally, Starscream slumped forward where Soundwave welcomed him into open arms. He held the heaving seeker with one arm while extending the other to Shockwave, his digits gently teasing the helm, hinting at him to join them.

“Just a moment,” Shockwave said quietly. He placed a servo on Starscream's back, “I am pulling out now.” As Starscream nodded, Shockwave slowly pulled his spike free, though the bottom ridges still ground against Soundwave's spike. Soundwave arched his back and Starscream gasped as Shockwave pulled the head past the final rim. He reached into the drawer next to their berth and pulled out a small, mesh cloth, wiping off his spike. “Would you like an assist?”

Soundwave nodded as he too withdrew from Starscream but with far more ease. His spike still stood tall behind his mate's aft, covered in glistening lubricant. Shockwave wrapped the cloth around Soundwave's spike, gently squeezing as he cleaned it. His optic traveled to Starscream's valve and he immediately felt his frame begin to warm again as the once-small hole was now gaping, though very slowly shrinking back to its original size. Shockwave didn't let the sensation take over and instead gingerly patted down the abused valve as well but Starscream still winced.

“How do you feel?” he asked Starscream.

“Exhausted,” Starscream sighed.

“Are you in pain?”

“N-no.”

“Lies,” Soundwave said.

“Oh, fine,” Starscream grumbled. “Some. Mostly just sore.”

“As expected,” Shockwave said. When he was satisfied with their cleanliness, he replaced the cloth and joined his mates, taking a spot behind Starscream. His arm rested over the slighter mech and took Soundwave's servo. “Perhaps we should reserve this act for special occasions so it too does not become dull.”

“Agreed.”

“As you grow further along in your gestation, we will have to be more careful with you-”

“-And we will find new positions to take, yes, we know, Shockwave.” Starscream nestled back into the larger frame and fluttered his wings, letting Shockwave know he wasn't irritated with him. “Just rest with me for now. You owe it to me after thoroughly ravaging my valve.”

“At your insistence,” Shockwave reminded him. He rested his helm on Starscream's shoulder and a servo on his belly; Soundwave pulled himself in closer, making a sandwich of the seeker. He could feel Starscream smirking. “We love you.”

“Love,” Soundwave added.

“I'm fond of both of you, too,” Starscream said, making a weak attempt to hide his face. “I love you both.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some serious writer's block over the past month or so. I have several things I've started and not finished and I've been frustrated with the lack of progress. Even this fic took way too long to write. That being said, there's still plenty more works to come, but the post date is still in the air. Thanks all for reading.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


End file.
